LyreaT Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I am a treat others how you want to be treated person. People that treat others badly end up on my ignore list. The internet and MMO's tend to bring out the worst sorts of behaviors in people so that is probably my biggest pet peeve. I am hoping to group back up with old guildmates from SWG. We were a hardcore PVP guild. Do not know if that will happen or not, but that is rather what I was hoping for. When I am looking for a guild, I look for a pvp/end game/raiding guild with talkative, friendly people. I like small to medium guilds so that no one is ever left out. Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? I actually started playing to get away from my significant other who is now my x-significant other. ^_^ Long story short, he was a bad person. I needed to escape my life and MMO's offered me that escape. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? I have never played with any of my family. They are not into MMO's. I did play at one point with a former boyfriend, but we actually met in game so our characters were already developed and leveled. What has been your favourite mmo? SWG-I simply have never found a game that has been a major part of my life like that one was. I met friends there, that are still friends to this day. I logged countless hours. I have great memories from it. I have tried other MMO's but the relationships forged there with people have withstood the test of time. What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... I am usually always the only girl in a guild or one of two. I end up becoming a little bit of everything: Guild Mom, Guild Sister, Guild Tomboy Friend. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I am hoping to hook back up with my old guildmates from SWG. Who knows if that will happen or not. If it does not, I do have an offer from a guild that sounds just like what I would look for. I do hope to be in a guild before the game is out. I want time to be able to get to know people again and forge new friendships. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? I like Guild Housing. I like having a place for all of us to go and hang out to talk. Someplace that is safe for everyone. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? Through my years of playing the other female players I have met, many of them did not RP. I have done RP, I do enjoy it now and again, and the story is important, but I think quality is even more so. You can tell which people are doing it just to mess with you or because they are doing it for giggles. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I really do not think much about it. For me it is about making sure the guild as a whole is progressing. So I never really think about whether or not I have liked them, only that they have benefited the guild. That for me usually means making certain everyone is geared out properly through raiding, instances, crafting, etc. What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I would like to see Guild Titles, the option to war other guilds, Guild bank/vaults. Social wise, I hope that the grouping and chat systems are not overly complex. Those will hinder any game and will not be a welcoming environment for some people. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? I am curious how that will work out. I have only played around a bit with the in-game romance stuff from KOTOR and Dragon Age, but in an MMO I have never seen it. So it will be interesting I am sure. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I have tried being in guilds with more than two girls. I did not enjoy it. I found that in most guilds where there were more than two, that there always seems to be some that are territorial. They start sharing intimate details about their sex lives to get attention. They will overwhelm the guild/kin chats with unnecessary information to have the focus on them when there are other girls that are being paid attention to. I avoid guilds with lots of girls in them, because I do not like feeling like I have just walked onto a land mine. ^_^ One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I admit it, I have had many storage characters. Being able to store stuff on your space craft or with your companions would be helpful. There is nothing worse than running out of space. ^_^ We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? No, I have never experienced this. Category:Opinion